The End of Twilight
by Pheaura
Summary: Elin has decided to join the battle at Helms Deep, but will she be able to go through with it?
1. Default Chapter

The End of Twilight Authors notes: I do not own any of the LOTR characters, but Elin Hin is my own creation. If you would like to use her let me know and credit me. Thanks.  
  
Chapter 1 The sky trembled with thunder and the dark clouds blocked out the sun. It was as if night had set in, a never-ending night.  
  
Elin Hin or daylight mourning stood on the battlefield awaiting her orders. Her eyes widened as she saw the army of orcs marching towards her regiment. Unlike the other elves around her she did not check her armor, nor her weapon she knew them well and had put them on a thousand times. It was what kept her sane for moments like this, that and the man beside her: Uial. Her only love and the man she promised her self too. She would love no one but him.  
  
He glanced over at her, a slight smile touching his lips. He loved the woman beside her more than life itself. He would never let anything happen to her. He motioned for Elin to look forward. Uial's sky blue eyes were sparkling with the anticipation of battle.  
  
Elin followed his gaze and looked out before her. The orcs had gotten significantly closer. She steeled her silver eyes against the enemy. On the command she raised her weapon and prepared to engage the enemy.  
  
"Hathol!" The captain shouted. The whole regiment surged forward.  
  
Caught in the heat of the battle Elin lost Uial. She was to intent on hacking, slicing, and feeding her blade with orc blood to know he was even gone. She took a quick look the field. Saw many fallen foes, but saw too the allies that piled up. The blood was lapping around her ankles and all sound was lost to her as she realized the horror. She never heard the orc sneak up behind her.  
  
"U!" Uial shouted. He ran up to the orc his weapon raised and stuck it down. Elin would live, but at the expense of his life. An orc had followed Uial.  
  
The steal of the orc's weapon bit into his back, his flesh tearing beneath the sword that slid down his spine. He let out a last call for his beloved.  
  
Elin spun around and saw what had happened. She raised her short sword and swung it with all her might. It made contact with the orc's neck as she lobbed off his head. Elin knelt down where Uial was dying. "You can't leave me," She whispered.  
  
"Make a new home for yourself, and be happy," Uial said, stroking her cheek for the last time. He tried to smile for her; it took all he had, but he only managed a small one.  
  
"Im meleth le." Elin said, but her words fell on deaf ears. Uial was dead. Elin held his lifeless body close. Her tears were flowing freely down her delicate features.  
  
In the mist of the battlefield one elf felt she stood alone.  
  
Notes  
  
* Hathol means blade. The leader of the regiment is calling his elves to prepare for battle ** U means no. *** Im meleth le means I love you. This is all Sindarin  
  
Chapter 2 Two and a half thousand years later.  
  
"The hobbits," A tall dark ranger said, "they're alive. They escaped into the forest."  
  
"What madness drove them in there?" A stout dwarf asked to no one in particular.  
  
A company of three-an elf, a dwarf, and a man-entered Fangorn forest. The air was thick around them, and the trees didn't seem too friendly. Something was watching them; the elf couldn't tell what it was.  
  
"There is something watching us," the elf said bluntly.  
  
"Keep your elf-eyes open and tell me if you see anything, Legolas," The man replied.  
  
"I don't like this, Aragorn," the dwarf said slowly.  
  
"Calm down Gimli, Legolas will see something,"  
  
Indeed something was watching them. Grey eyes peered beneath the leaves of a tree. They were watching what the company was doing below.  
  
Legolas heard someone notch a bow. "Duck!" He commanded. Within a few seconds an arrow went wising past their heads. "Come down from there!" Legolas said firmly.  
  
"Why should I listen to you?" her voice said mockingly.  
  
"I'll come up there and get you!" Legolas threatened.  
  
A thud sounded as a slender elf landed gracefully on her feet. Legolas' breath caught in his throat as he saw the beauty of her.  
  
She was clad in old armor and her long chestnut hair was tied back at the nape of her neck. He sword was out. She looked menacing, all except her melancholy silver eyes. "Name your selves!" She said coldly.  
  
"I am Aragorn son of Arathorn," the ranger said, "this is Gimli son of Gloin, and Legolas of Mirkwood."  
  
"Why are you in my realm?" She asked.  
  
"We are looking for our friends. Have you seen to hobbits?" Gimli said, his voice was full of stress.  
  
"Yes, I found them. They are in good care. I made sure of that. Treebeard, an ent has them now."  
  
"Treebeard!" Legolas eyes were sparkling, "They are in good hands. Treebeard will watch them well, but now, my lady, I have questions for you. Who are you, and how came you to this realm."  
  
"I owe you that much," she said. "I do not wish to tell the tale of how I came here, for it is to long and sad of a tale." Her eyes clouded over with sadness, a sadness that Legolas longed to cure, for it did not suite her delicate features. "My name is Elin Hin"  
  
Eyes of the stars.  
  
Chapter 3 "Come with me," Elin said, "There is someone whom wishes to meet with you."  
  
"Who?" Aragorn cautioned the others not to follow this stranger so readily.  
  
"A friend. You don't trust me?"  
  
"You just tried to kill us! Why would we trust you?" Gimli rasped.  
  
"You really don't have a choice. Follow me, or I'll kill you." Her voice was calm and cold. She started to stalk off. The company of three followed her, not to her surprise...they valued their lives more than she suspected, they valued theirs more than she valued hers.  
  
The company walked on lead by this mysterious elf, not knowing if she was leading them into a trap or not. They were blind to her thoughts and meaning. They knew not what her plan was so they always kept their weapons ready. Hours passed by, the company lost all track of time.  
  
"We are almost there." She said, over her shoulder.  
  
Her voice sent chills down Gimli's spine. Legolas seemed to trust this witch, and so did Aragorn. Did they know something that he did not? He longed to know more about this she-elf.  
  
Legolas' ears twitched slightly at the sound of familiar laughter. The was some shouting too that he could hear, but it wasn't of pain, it was of fun. There was joy to be heard in the familiar voices. "We're almost there!" he whispered, "I can hear Merry and Pippin!"  
  
Aragorn and Gimli's face lit up at this news. Elin had not led them astray.... she brought right where she had told them she would.  
  
"Elin!" Pippin shouted, "You're back! We were wondering when you would come! Merry and I have been preparing a special dinner for you as a thank you for saving us!"  
  
A small smile hinted at Elin's lips. "I hope you haven't been giving Treebeard, nor Gandalf trouble."  
  
"Oh, we haven't given them trouble...much." Merry gave Elin his traditional smirk.  
  
"Well, I hope you have prepared extra. We have guests." She stepped aside so Aragorn, Legolas, and Gimli could step into the little clearing.  
  
"Bless you hobbits! You reckless hobbits! You're alive!" Gimli pushed his way passed the two elves, and the man to gather the hobbits in a big embrace.  
  
"We won't be much longer if you keep squeezing us like this!" Merry groaned.  
  
Gimli put them down when Gandalf came out of the shadows. 


	2. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 "Gandalf!" Aragorn exclaimed. His eyes were filled with wonderment and nostalgia for his old friend. "We thought you had died! You fell!"  
  
"I fell through shadow and flame until I was able to smite my enemy upon the mountain. I strayed out of thought and existence, but there was some life in me yet. I must finish the task that was set before me," he explained. "Come now we have much to discuss and that includes you, Elin."  
  
Elin eyed Gandalf warily. She wasn't sure what he wanted her to do.  
  
"Merry, Pippin, I want you two inside to hear this discussion," Elin motioned for the hobbits to enter her house that was built into a very large and old tree. "Legolas, Gimli, Aragorn, please enter my humble abode. It's not much, but it is my home. I am happy to share it with the allies of Gandalf." Elin followed her strange guests in. It had been over two thousand years since she had guests. She wondered if she would remember how to be a proper hostess.  
  
Everyone sat around a small wooden table in an uncomfortable silence as the group waited for Gandalf to speak his mind.  
  
"A war is coming," Gandalf said slowly so it would sink into everyone's brain. "The last stand of middle earth is approaching. The last defense is taking place as we speak. Sauron is trying to take Gondor, while Sauroman has his eye on Rohan. Aragorn, Legolas, and Gimli, I need you to ride to Rohan with me. Help them! The Uruk-hai are ravaging their lands."  
  
"What about us?" Pippin asked. He wanted to help in the worst way, but his size sometimes dictated what he could and could not do.  
  
"You must stay here and guard the forest in place of Elin. You, Merry, and Treebeard must look after the forest. Sauroman is cutting it down. Gather the Ents and tell them!"  
  
"What about me?" Elin asked cautiously. "You said Merry and Pippin and Treebeard were to look after the forest in my place.....where am I going?"  
  
"You will be going with Gimli, Aragorn, Legolas, and myself. We have need of elves with your skill in the war against Sauron." Gandalf looked at her, his eyes sympathetic for he knew her past.  
  
There was silence once again as Elin fought a private war inside her. She had skill and could help, but would she freeze up like before? Would she let another loved one die needlessly? She just couldn't do it.  
  
"I'm sorry," Elin broke the silence, "I do not know if I can go with you. I..." her voice cracked, "I don't know what I can do." She left the table and ran outside. It seemed as if her house was closing in on her. As if the very forest were trying to smother her.  
  
She ran from her house. Ran far into the forest trying to escape the pain she felt. She needed to let go, but she couldn't.  
  
Uial....Uial.....Uial.... was all that she heard in her head.  
  
She ran to a near by stream and collapsed in tears. "Uial," she sobbed.  
  
She left her mind open and free. Someone from the past could now contact her. 


End file.
